kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
First Day
Seven-year-old Dillon York stood nervously at a massive, circular landing pad hidden in the woods, alongside several other kids, waiting for the 4x4 aircraft to take them to their first day of training at the KND Arctic Training Base. Being totally new to this, Dillon felt unsure, and was afraid something might go wrong. He turned to his right as his mother and father were just arriving to see him off, with his mother pushing his father's wheelchair. "Hey, Dillon. You ready for your first day at Arctic Training?" his father, Nolan York asked. "Dad, I… I'm not so sure. I mean, what if I'm not good enough to be an operative? What if I get kicked out because I'm a bender?" "Heh heh heh." Nolan chuckled, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son… I named you and your shadow after two of the greatest operatives the Kids Next Door's ever had. I wouldn't've done that if I didn't think you would become just as good, if not greater, than they were." "You do?" "And besides, I'm pretty sure everyone learned a thing or two about bender/metahuman racism." His mother, Danika York replied. "But if they give you trouble, I'm sure Midna can straighten them out." The shadow being as mentioned then came out of Danika's shadow. "Awe, you just love putting me in your conversations. What an honor for me. Eee hee!" "Heh heh heh." Dillon chuckled. "Besides, Mason and Sheila and your other friends are gonna be there." Nolan said. "Oh! Here they come now." Right then, the Uno family, Dimalanta family, and Frantic family were arriving with their kids. "Hey, Dillon!" Mason ran over and greeted. "You all set for KND training?" "Is it gonna be ripper, or what? !" Sheila shouted. "You bet I am!" "Oh, yes, of course." Midna said, floating beside Dillon. "Any bit of encouragement gets any child ready for action, doesn't it?" she smirked, making Dillon blush a little. "Hm hm hm! Tell me about it." Rachel replied. "Took us forever to get Cheren here to come along. Thankfully, we had Azelf to help give him a boost." "I'm still not so sure about this." Cheren said. "Come on, Cheren!" his brother, Chris Uno, nudged him. "Why wouldn't they let us in? Our mom and dad were two of the best operatives back then! They even took out a whole army of demons!" "I still don't believe that either!" "Hm hm hm, you'd be surprised." Yin chuckled. "Oi, the ship's almost 'ere." Marine said. "Ya'd best be gettin' ready, mates." The massive 4x4 aircraft was finally coming down for a landing. The doors of the ship opened as all the kids were piling on. At this time, Danika's shadow, Cheshire, seemed to be scolding something to Dillon's shadow, Mario, waving her finger at him. "Come on, Cheshire, he's good and ready." Danika told her, pulling the shadow back. Cheshire only shrugged. "Good luck, Dillon." Nolan called to his son. "I will! Good-bye, Dad!" With that, the excited shadowbender waved good-bye and ran onto the ship with the many other cadets. The adults smiled and waved good-bye as the ship lifted off and took off for Antarctica. "I hope he'll be okay." Nolan said, now slightly worried. "Ah, quit worrying, Nolan." Danika replied, playfully slapping him. "The son of the operative who defeated a Sith Lord, whose mother turned out to be the Eight Firstborn Guardian? Who wouldn't let him in?" "Exactly!" Midna agreed. "I just hope he ends up with someone cuter than his mother did." She smirked, sitting on the cripple's head. "Hey!" Nolan shouted. Both ladies and the other adults only laughed. ---- Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:1/362 Kids Category:Danika and Nolan's Kids Category:Yin and Matthew's Kids Category:Elijah and Marine's Kids